


The Penthouse

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [23]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Will Be Boys, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The boys decide to spend their first night at the finished Penthouse.Morbie has a nightmare, Parker is a bro and Ned is just a morning sass master





	The Penthouse

Michael woke up, panicked, dragging his feet away from the light sprayed across his bed. He must have made a noise because a voice called out, “It's okay, it's okay.”

He was grabbed, his arms tightened, intending to throw them off until his brain finally caught up, “Peter?”

“It's okay, it's just me, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry.”

“You didn't, I had a nightmare. The light, the light scared me.”

“Sorry, I, I just opened the door so you knew it was free and I forgot the light can- it's okay.” Peter just held him as he shook, “If you want to talk, talk, if you don't I'm here either way.”

“It was a little girl, she wasn't as young as me but she was still young.” Peter lifted Michael's hand up, settling it on his free throat, “Yeah, yeah, you're right, that wasn't me, it was him.”

They sat there and rocked for awhile until Peter finally took a shaky breath, “Do you- Do you remember-”

Michael shook his head, “She... she wouldn't stop crying. I tried to get her to stop crying- She, she got so tired, that was the only time she didn't cry, then- then I was getting hungry.”

“It wasn't you,” it was all that Peter could seem to repeat, “It's not your fault.”

Michael's hand wouldn't leave his throat, reminding him of the long gone shackle he always felt in the nightmares. He didn't even realize when he'd fallen back to sleep.

Ned knocked on the door, rubbing his eyes as he opened it a crack, “Everyone decent?” He shook his head at the purring he could hear through the crack, “Never mind I'll make coffee.”

Michael winced and covered his ears, “Is Clint makin' coffee in my eardrum?”

Peter mumbled and barely broke the purring, “Hm?”

It took a bit before he was able to excise himself from the clingy spiderling, shuffling toward the door. “Jarvis, blinds 50 please.”

“Of course, sir.”

Ned jumped, “Jesus, I mean Jarvis... still getting use to you. Little less volume in the morning please.”

“Is this an appropriate waking volume, sir?”

“Yeah, thanks, sorry about snapping.”

“I'm not use to the dimensions of the room and way the volume carries, I will be able to accommodate as I learn.”

“You are so cool Jarvis.”

“Fansquee later Ned, coffee ready?”

“Dude, first cup is mine I made it.”

Michael hummed as he sat at the counter, “Did we honestly just grab cereal and coffee before we decided to test out the new Penthouse last night?”

Ned laughed, “We've got soda too?”

Michael's head connected with the table. “Jarvis, know anywhere delivering good food?”

“Dude, cereal is good food.”

“Not when it grates on the ears.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“There are several places, sir. Name it I can have it brought in.”

“You have the Penthouse attached to the 'allowance' account right?”

“Yes, sir, it is.”

“Okay, Ned what ya want? Just let Jarvis know and I'll go shove Parker outa bed.”

Peter ended up just swinging an arm out and sticking to his shoulder when shaking him didn't wake him. “Five more minute.”

“Give me back my shoulder and you might... we're ordering breakfast, what do you want?”

“Mmmmmm pancakes.”

“Just pancakes?”

“Bacon? Eggs? Sausage maybe?”

“Parker, we're ordering in, what do you want.”

“Pancakes, bacon eggs and sausage.”

“How ya want those eggs?” Peter's hand finally dropped from his shoulder when he'd fully fallen back to sleep, “Damnit, Jarvis, do you know how Peter likes his eggs? It use to only be scrambled...”

“It seems his taste haven't changed much then, sir.”

“Make that like 3 orders of them... he hasn't been eating enough.”

“I could say the same of you, sir.”

“Don't start nanny botting me J, I just woke up, but that does sound good so I'll take it too.” Michael mumbled and shuffled back into the kitchen to see Ned holding out a mug for him, “Best roommate ever, gets coffee ready in the morning, has one for me and doesn't hog my bed,” he glared at the cracked door.

“You two should just get married and get it over with.”

“It's too early to translate sass..”

“But it's your primary language upon waking?”

“We all got our hangups. Where's the sugar?”

“Are you sure you're crossed with vampire bat because I swear you've got some fruit bat in there somewhere.”

“Dude, bad blood here, sugar helps... sometimes, plus it'll wake me up better than the caffeine.”

“So, orders are in.”

“Desk alerted?”

“Yeah, new guard though, she seems nice.”

“I'll have to keep an eye on her.”

“Hey, you're taken, leave some game for the rest of us.”

Michael blinked as he sipped his coffee, “... Have you looked at me lately?”

Ned started laughing, “Game ain't look Morbie, it's... presence.”

“Well, it that case you might be right, most people can't stop looking at me.”

“Yo, Peter, wake up dude, coffee,” Ned finally just rolled his eyes and shoved the door open, “Jarvis, lights in Morbie's room full please?”

Peter flailed and probably threw bedding and pillows everywhere from the sounds Michael was hearing, “You better make that bed you just destroyed Parker!”

“Why?! It's the weekend, no school! Sleep in!”

“Force of habit, wake up, food's on its way.”

“Food?”

“Make the bed first, then food should be here soon.”

Peter was shuffling around grumbling before everything went silent, “Are you the type of monster that tucks or no?”

Michael rolled his eyes at Ned's laugh, “Yes.”

Peter went back to grumbling, “Who tucks the sheets, there's no point, you're just going to tear them up when you go to bed anyway.”

“You told him that to make him take longer didn't you?”

“Yup.”

Ned was laughing as Michael clinked his mug, “So, was there an eta on that food?”

“Delivery times run within 20 minutes average for the building depending on items ordered,” Ned was still jumping at Jarvis' voice, but he just laughed and thanked him, he was getting use to it. “I am to please.”

“So...” Ned was grinning as Parker finally came out of the room, looking to have gotten in a fight with a wind turbine, “Brawl until breakfast gets here?”

“Yer ears good for Brawl Morbie?”

“I can handle a few rounds.”

Ned smirked, “Loser pays for breakfast?”

“Dude, not fair, some of us ain't getting' paid yet.”

“Some of us already has paid for the breakfast,” Michael laughed.

“Well what kinda prize are we gonna win?”

“Braggin' rights?”

“Calling 'no one plays' on a character next round?”

“Both work, let's go!”

They laughed as they fired up the tv and started the game.

 

 


End file.
